


Waking up

by kitkat0723



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick one shot that's really short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking up

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing for this fandom. Hope I got the characters right. I know its short.

I made my way out of the bedroom, dressed in only one of his shirts, looking for him. I really didn't need sleep, but since I'm so new at this Vampire gig, my body wasn't used to being up all night. So sleeping was kinda the only option I had, at least until I got used to this new life. I found him in the darkest part of the house, thankfully the library. He sat at the table, book open in front of him but I knew he wasn't reading. He had a cup of coffee in his hand and damn did he look good. I know he sensed me, but he waited until I got to the table to look up at me. Damn those eyes. He smiled up at me and if my heart was still beating, it would have skipped a beat.   
"Well hello sexy," he smirked. I pushed a hand through my hair and rolled my eyes but took the coffee cup when he offered it, and sat down in his lap when he patted his knee.   
"When exactly is my body going to learn it doesn't need sleep?" I asked him after I had drank some coffee.   
"Hmm. A few years. I don't mind you sleeping. Kinda cute actually," he pushed my hair from my shoulders.   
"Yeah because watching someone sleep is totally non-creepy," I rolled my eyes again.   
"It's not. It just takes time for the adjustment." His lips landed on my neck. My breathing picked up, every nerve ending on alert. At least THAT hadn't changed. His very excellent fingers traced small circles on the skin of my exposed thigh as I moved my neck towards him.   
"Where's Stefan?" I asked of his brother but I could really care less.  
"Hmm, out with his toy, I think," he said and I felt his fangs scrape along my vein. I laughed.   
"I was human not a week ago Damon," I reminded him.   
"Yes, but," he turned me around to face him. "You were always meant for me." His fangs sunk into my neck causing me to gasp and grip his shoulders.   
Best thing about being un-human. Damon no longer had to be careful or worry about me going under during, mmmmmm, the most amazing foreplay EVER.   
"Not by my books and please put clothes on," we heard from the doorway. Damn sealed the bite mark and looked up at his brother, my blood still on his lips.  
Before he could retort to his brother, I grabbed him and kissed him. Okay so it would take some getting used to, drinking blood, but it tasted good.   
"There are other rooms in this house. Use them," I heard before Damon gripped my waist and we soon landed on his bed. I laughed as he pulled away from the kiss.   
"Told you, you tasted good," he said and kissed me again, his tongue slipping into my mouth.   
"Mmmhmm," I murmured behind our joined lips and undid the buttons of his shirt. Thank you super speed.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are always welcomed.


End file.
